deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Malistra Theron
''Statistics Female Aasimar Favored Soul 9/Heartwarder 4 CG Medium Native Outsider Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft. Languages Common, Celestial, Sylvan AC 28; Dodge, Mobility hp 67 (13 HD) Resist acid 5, cold 5, electrical 5, fire 10 Immunity None SR 0 Fort +8 (17), Ref +9, Will +13 Speed 40 ft. Melee +12/+7 Sune's Light (1d2+1d6 divine +1 piercing) Ranged +12/+7 masterwork light crossbow (1d8) '''Base Atk' +9 Atk Options disarm (whip) Special Actions lips of rapture 6/day (+2 attack, +2 saves, +2 skill checks, +2 weapon damage, +2 vs enchantment effects for 5 rounds) Combat Gear sune's light, chainmail +3, masterwork light crossbow, mithril shield +2, wand of cure light wounds, wand of cure moderate wounds, wand of cure serious wounds, wand of cure critical wounds Favored Soul Spells Known (CL 13th): 6th (5/day) - celestial blood, greater sanctuary, heal 5th (6/day) - convert wand, fire in the blood, raise dead, righteous might 4th (7/day) - cure critical wounds, death ward, hammer of the gods, pancea, recitation 3rd (7/day) - cure serious wounds, darkfire, dispel magic, prayer, negative energy protection, searing light 2nd (8/day) - animalistic power, cure moderate wounds, divine protection, elation, endurance, lesser restoration 1st (8/day) - bless, command, cure light wounds, protection from evil, ray of hope, shield of faith 0 (6/day) - cure minor wounds, inflict moderate wounds, light, resistance, virtue Spell-Like Abilities 1/day - light (CL 13) Abilities Str 10 (13), Dex 14, Con 10, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 22 SQ sanctified martial strike (+1 damage vs evil, 1d4 damage vs undead and outsiders when wielding a whip) Feats Dodge, Mobility, Sanctified Marital Strike, Spell Focus: Enchantment, Weapon Proficiency (Whip) Skills Appraise +11, Bluff +13, Heal +9, Lore +15, Persuade +18, Sense Motive +8, Spellcraft +12 Carried Possessions combat gear plus amulet of natural armor +3, belt of hill giant strength +3, chaos diamond (confusion 2 charges/use, mage armor 1/day, magic circle against alignment 2 charges/use, word of faith 5 charges/use) cloak of protection +3, dwarven helm of defense (endurance 1/day, stoneskin 1/day), gargoyle boots (stoneskin 10 uses, +2 AC, +3 fortitude saves), gloves of concentration +3, magical ruby (metor swarm 1/day), mirror of enchantment (cloud of bewilderment 1/day, confusion 1/day, entangle 3/day), ring of fortitude +4, ring of sunite charm (red light, charm monster 1/day), ring of the ram (knockdown, knock 50 uses) ''Base Ability Scores Strength (10): Although of a celestial heritage, her bloodline makes her no stronger than any regular human. Dexterity (14): Malistra is graceful when she moves outside of combat, both regular movements and more complex ones such as dance. In combat she is quick, her movements beautiful to watch. Constitution (10): Her beautiful form is no stronger than any regular human, which is readily apparent, especially given her hedonistic lifestyle. Intelligence (14): Malistra is thoughtful, though she focuses on the moment and her feelings, rather than study. Wisdom (16): As befits a priestess, Malistra's senses of others and the world around her is quite strong. She is very empathetic towards others, their needs, and how she can help. Charisma (22): Malistra's main strength is her fierey, seductive charisma. Thanks in part to her celestial and favored heritage, she is extremely beautiful and stands out easily in a crowd. Eyes are always drawn to her appearance and the personal magnetism she exudes. ''Skills and Feats Skills Appraise: Being raised in Sembia, Malistra has had training in the skill of knowing the value of material goods. Although not a merchant by trade, she nonetheless has a better sense of currency and its uses than most common folk, and even some adventurers. Bluff: Because of her celestial blood, Malistra finds lying to be a loathsome activity, despite having quite the ability to succeed brilliantly at it. Her natural charisma makes almost anything she says believable. She would normally lie in only extreme situations, such as to save a life (another or her own). However, the skill can also be used in other ways. Malistra often uses it to act innocuous or to attract individuals who desire a particular body movement, or even to deliver secret messages. As befits her chaotic alignment, she may not lie, but sometimes stretches the truth or speaks between the lines, though she is even loathe to do this, for she prefers simple honesty. Heal: As a wielder of divine magic, Malistra is a natural healer. However, she relies mostly on this magic, knowing only intermediate knowledge of natural healing and remedies. Persuade: One of her primary talents, Malistra’s voice is one of pure beauty, enticement and allure. Combined with graceful body movements, she is capable of persuading anyone of just about anything. Since she is of good alignment, she never uses this persuasion for dishonest goals, only matters dealing with honesty and integrity. She is also known to persuade reluctant individuals to experience romance, though usually she meets very few reluctant people. Sense Motive: Although trusting, Malistra is adept at deciphering a person’s true motivations. It saddens her when she detects duplicity or dishonesty in others, but she is adamant about asking questions before she proceeds with those who catch her eye in this manner. Spellcraft: Being a spellcaster, Malistra knows how to identify spells being cast and their abilities. While not as skilled as a wizard or sorcerer, her knowledge is sufficient that she can identify many common-use spells. Feats Dodge: Malistra is not a skilled or dedicated melee combatant…indeed, none of the Sunite faith, save for the Knights or the Ruby Rose desire combat at all, she has learned how to be more defensive than offensive. Thus, she has been trained to move with grace, and can avoid some attacks. Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Whip): Lady Firehair’s favored weapon is known as a “Silken Sash”, a beautiful and quite powerful whip. Most of Sune’s clerics train with the weapon, and as a favored soul of Lady Firehair, Malistra is no exception. Indeed, the whip is her prefered weapon, despite the fact it inflicts very little damage. In the aasimar’s hand, her whip flows smoothly. Mobility: Continuing the defensive ideology of her Dodge feat, Malistra and indeed, many other Heartwarders of Lady Firehair have been trained to sprint past encircling enemies to get to a safe distance. This training enables the aasimar to leap past opportunistic blows with speed and skill, while also appearing graceful and beautiful to those watching. Sanctified Martial Strike (Whip): As Malistra’s divine abilities have grown, she has acquired a rare, blessed abilities. Her charisma and faith in the powers of good have enabled her to enchant any whip she holds with the power to cause divine damage to any undead, evil outsider or evil soul, in addition to any damage the whip might normally do. Spell Focus (Enchantment): Besides healing magic, followers of Sune, be they clerics, bards, or even sorcerers or wizards, rely heavily on magic from the enchantment school. Beauty, love and passion are mostly emotional and involve a powerful, heightened state of mind. Malistra has thus focused on spells of this type, her favorite being Elation, where allies receive feelings of pleasure and joy. ''General Character Information Malistra is a kind-hearted soul, both due to her celestial bloodline, favored nature, and influence of her goddess. In appearance and action, she exemplifies Sune's tenants, though she has her quirks and hidden sides. She is materialistic and slightly vain, as most Sunites are, but she is far more accepting of individuals than many Sunite clerics can be. Malistra see's the inner beauty as well as the outer beauty. Like most Sunites, the pursuit of love, pleasure and other hedonistic activities encompasses the majority of Malistra’s time and interest. She is an active participant of many art forms, including dance (ballet, formal, ball, exotic), singing, clothing design, painting, and writing (prose and poetry). Although she is not an expert at all of these different artistic pursuits, she has sampled many instead of focusing on one or two, as most Sunites tend to do. She is most skilled with painting and sketching, having created many of the latter in a book she carries with her at all times. The aasimar is loathe to kill or fight, unless in the name of good and beauty, destroying evil and vile creatures such as undead or fiends. In combat, Malistra favors the whip, and she knows it very well. She is not a front-line fighter, however, and often stays behind others, providing healing and other spells, before closing into melee range with her whip. When she does, she usually targets foes already in battle with one of her companions, both because her whip lacks the heavy penetration of most edged or blunt weapons, as well as to aid her allies (who sometimes get sneak attacks against foes). Malistra also carries a crossbow and a quiver of bolts for long-ranged attacks, but she uses it seldomly. She is also quick on her feet in combat, capable of dodging out of way of many attacks, especially hastey or oppourtinistic ones. Her grace in combat can be quite exceptional, movements containing a hint of natural beauty in such a violent application. Malistra’s spells are mostly of the healing and sanctified variety, which befits her celestial and favored status. ''Appearance Foremost, Malistra is extremely beautiful. Standing at 5’6”, she is reasonably tall for a woman. Her hair is a pure, stark dark red, a heavenly personification of her goddess, with strands of faint silver throughout. The rest of her body is devoid of any hair. No mark or blemish is present on her ivory skin (except listed below), and her womanly features are incredibly alluring to the eyes. Her breasts are a full size (36C), while her behind is shaped with soft curves. She has only the smallest of otherworldly features that seem readily apparent, which include a slight point on her ears, and her intense green, pearly eyes that sometimes swirl with inner colour. She is often mistaken for a half-elf, from those unaware of her true bloodline. As sometimes happens with those descended from celestials who serve a deity, Malistra carries a tiny birthmark of her deity on her body. In her case, it is between her cleavage. Depending on the coverings around her chest, the mark may or may not be visible. That mark is vaguely in the shape of Sune’s holy symbol - a female face with swirling hair. The birth mark is faint, however; it does not stand out upon a first glance. Malistra's natural beauty and resemblance to Sune is also part of this celestial and favored background, though those features are not as strange as those previously mentioned. Malistra’s own flirtatious nature and tenants of Sune ensures she wears clothing cut to show off these curves in the best possible way, which she uses the beauty of her body to full advantage. Thanks to her celestial heritage, she's tolerant of most cold weather, and thus can wear more revealing clothing than most in colder climates, a fact that made fellow members of the faith quite envious. Malistra enjoys fine clothes made from expensive materials, such as velvet and silk. She makes her clothing herself and most of it contains the primary colours of the Sunite faith; red, white and gold, though black is prominent in her formal and evening wear. All of her clothing has a skirt or dress portion, for Malistra never wears pants or undergarments of any kind. Keeping her intimate parts bare is sacred and holy to her view of the Sunite faith, but her skirts and dresses keep her covered from casual glances. Her usual outfit is predominantly red, legs covered by medium-length thick stockings, with heavy, high-healed boots. Her skirt is red, tight (that does not blow around with the wind), scandalously short, ending only couple inches from her womanly parts, but she prefers to reveal the beauty she was blessed with. Several magical and non-magical pouches are present around a belt, which hangs over some portion of her skirt. A tight red silk strapless corset covers her chest, and it is designed with beautiful, delicate silver embroidery. Finally, her arms are covered in red leather coverings that end at about her mid-bicep. Though her clothing is revealing, the tasteful, beautiful designs she creature’s balances out her exposed form, creating "elegantly revealing" results. Malistra also applies the same design concept to her armor. Thick armor plates are strapped to the front of her shins and thighs, white leather boots without heels offering her comfortable travel. Metal gauntlets cover her forearms, while white leather ends at the same mid-bicep point as her clothing does. Her torso breastplate is thick around her midriff and back, her breasts being protected by powerful but malleable chain, which is quite form-fitting around her chest, leaving their size and curves readily apparent. She keeps the same short, tight-red skirt and pouches she favors in her regular outfit, which completes the beautiful look she desires. Of special note is a trait Malistra carries from either her aasimar heritage or favored status, but even she is not sure of its origin. If ever scared, or her body takes any kind of damage to mar its beauty, cure spells completely heal the damage, without leaving the faintest trace of a scar. This minor trait is seen as a complete blessing by Sune, since the loss of one's beauty through such damage is a fear all Sunites carry. As can be imagined, there was some intense jealously from other members of the clergy, who usually wore heavy armor to protect their valued beauty. ''Personality Malistra is a passionate, caring and independent soul, blessed by a goddess and her servitors. A sense of inescapable destiny surrounds her, thanks to her unique nature of being celestial-touched, as well as being favored by Sune. This dual responsibility might have been enough to overwhelm a lesser soul, but Malistra is strong in spirit and self-possession. Having been raised to know her heritage and her divine abilities, she has been prepared for the burden she bares, though Malistra doesn’t think of it as a heavy one…but one full of beauty and joy. However, she’s not quite sure what her destiny is, and how she might be worthy of Sune’s gift. This slight amount of insecurity does make her quiet at times, where she looks to other for leadership, despite having the full capabilities of it herself. Thusly, Malistra is a personification of Sune in all of her tenants. However, she tends to focus on particular aspects of Sune’s portofolio, like most clerics. Perhaps due to her beauty, Malistra focuses more on the physical aspect of love, passion and beauty. The aasimar finds the natural beauty of the nude form to be the essence of personal, outward beauty, since every being comes into the world as they are. To this end, she enjoys nudity in her private time, and keeps herself partially and tastefully exposed in the outfits she wears. Malistra believes in keeping her lower regions exposed beneath her clothing, always dresses, skirts or loincloths. She finds the thought of women wearing pants abhorrent, and wears only the above items. In the matters of love, physical or emotional, Malistra finds other women to be more receptive of her feelings and desires, though she doesn’t discount a particularly handsome and charismatic man. However, regardless of gender, the aasimar’s deep affections are only given to those whom impress her enough to receive them, though keeping with Sune’s desires, she always gives other feelings of love to anyone with a good heart. Although Malistra does focus on the physical aspect of beauty and love, she is a direct manifestation of her goddess, and thus has a wide variety of interests and skills. She is an avid collector of beautiful objects, such as art, music, and gems. The aasimar is also an accomplished cook, seamstress, and is interested in cosmetics, dance, etiquette and manners. Malistra is passionate about her deity, and the good she does in the world. Her celestial blood has her carry on this good desire to heights rarely seen amongst many Sunites, who often focus exclusively on themselves first. Instead, Malistra focuses on others. She reasons that, by helping others of good hearts and beauty, the resulting joy and happiness that result increase her own happiness, thus her own beauty. Her celestial heritage also makes her an implacable foe against evil, even if she is not a trained combatant. This sometimes makes her enter situations she’s ill-equipped to handle, as she responds to the holy blood in her veins. To her, evil as a philosophy not only destroys beautiful things, it promotes ugly ones to take over. She finds that evil itself is “ugly”. The things it does causes pain, suffering, hate and other negative emotions, which take away from a beautiful soul, and thus it must be fought and destroyed to preserve the beauty of the world. ''Relationships '' As is fitting with her celestial heritage, and her extremely high charisma, Malistra has made many friends in her life. Since her arrival in the Moonsea, that listed has naturally expanded. Current Relationships These individuals are present in Malistra's life. Not all are seen everyday, but the relationships are current enough to keep them friends. Cerin Te'les: Malistra finds Cerin's wisdom and calm demenor to be a grounding point for stabalization and leadership during these dark times. She's glad that he can confide in her within the matters of love, and found out that they both share similar views on "the balance". She has watched Cerin take on large responsibilities against the threats of the Moonsea, and knows he is a central leader in the fight, though she observes him as a relcutant one. Malistra has high respect for the druid, who she considers a strong friend. Elle: The aasimar has known Elle for about seven years, although it wasn't until recently the two became more than just passing aquiantances. Malistra has always respected Elle as a fellow follower of Sune, though she has seen her as the "steroyptical" member of the faith; good and kind, but also vain and selfish. The Priestess' celestial heritage has always made her different from other Sunites, so she's been able to identify the differences she doesn't agree with. Most recently, Malistra has been able to look past this and greatly enjoy Elle's company and see the good she does for the community far more than the vanity she sometimes displays. This respect has grown, and Malistra now is now employed at Elle's fashion and beautification shop in Mistriven, both as a seamstress and beauty expert, but with Elle's blessing, she oversee's a small chapel/shrine to Sune in the shop, something that has made the priestess quite, quite happy. Hitomi Nakamura: This elven woman hails from the distant lands of Kara-Tur. The two were brief lovers for a time, but Hitomi has been spending time away from the region of late, and her interactions with Sheighley have created a sizable distance between the friends. Isiolia Nightstar: Malistra has developed a very strong friendship with the moon elf sorceress Isiolia. She was the first friend she made when she arrived in the Moonsea. Although for several months their friendship was distant, they have since renewed their old ties. Malistra finds happiness in Isiolia's company, and does all she can to aid her. Nekori: Malistra has virtually no experience with the strange beings known as catfolk, though she assisted in the rescue of one named Nekori, from a group of gypsy slavers. Nekori was taken to the Sunite temple so he could be healed, and it was then Malistra found, during the course of providing that healing, that he had a dark past. Truly whishing to repent for his previous sins, Malistra and Commander Michael of the Ruby Rose have helped show the naieve Nekori Sune's light. He is aspiring to be a Ruby Rose knight like his adoptive father (Michael has taken on that role, while Malistra has become his "Aunt"), though he needs to find more confidence in himself before he can begin in earnest. Lately, Malistra's faith in Nekori has wavered signficantly, for she see's no progress in his deveopment. Sheighley Flynn: This beautiful human woman is a bardess of Lliira. She is a kind, trustworthy and honest soul, one that Malistra has become very fond of. They have both pledged to help one another regardless of the cost, their friendship fastly growing. She is also the first person that has seemed to notice Malistra's heritage, without quite understanding what it was. Sheighley treats Malistra with an aura of deference and awe, something the aasimar has not experienced in quite some time, but that quality makes her like her all the more. This feeling of friendship quickly blossomed into full-fleged love, despite the relatively short time they've known each other. Indeed, this love is quite powerful to Malistra, which is saying something on its own. Much of their correspondence is done by letter, since Sheighley spends some time away from the Moonsea region. By letters or in person, Malistra's feelings for Sheighley are deep and very passionate, their relationship growing with each passing day. Sheighley has fully-embraced the hedonistic feelings and has brought much Joy to Malistra’s life. Older Relationships These invidiuals have not been seen in a moderate time, or have unforunately passed away. Those who have been missing for an extended period of time are not mentioned. Cecilia Eaves: This half-elven woman has recently become quite important in Malistra's life. Cecilia is a follower of Sharess, who enjoy's a carefree, chaotic lifestyle, and Malistra has been taken aback by her emotions and giving nature. The two were fast friends, often enjoying each other's company on adventures and in more private settings. It has been many months since Malistra has seen Cecilia and assumes she has either moved on or was claimed by the mists. Dawn Darkmoon: Malistra finds Dawn a kindred spirt of sort, the only other she's met in the region who has a strong sense of faith in her divine patron, and the ability to use that faith for the good of others. She finds religious solice and familiarity with Dawn, even though they worship different deities. She's been attracted to Dawn since the day she met her, and recently confessed that attraction. However, Dawn informed her she had never experienced love or romance of any kind, which shocked Malistra to the core. That changed, where the two developed strong feelings for one another, becoming slow and tentative lovers. After a time of experimentation with this romance, Dawn decided to focus on other pursuits, but the two are fast friends. Indeed, Malistra helped her find Kashir as a lover. A few months ago, Dawn went missing up at the front lines, which prompted Kashir to go look for her. Kashir Brathand: Kashir is a paladin of Tyr, god of justice. Malistra thinks he's handsome, and admires both his appearance and his good heart. Not as stuck up or as zealous as many other paladins, Malistra finds this quite refreshing. She takes a bit of pleasure in making him blush, since his ideas of chilvery do not include matters more personal and intimate. The aasimar hopes to slowly bring him out of his shell, and show him that he can still be chilvarous while becoming more in tough with his desires. The aasimar has helped to slowly bring him out of his shell, and shown him that he can still be chilvarous while becoming more in tough with his desires. He had expressed his interest in Dawn, and Malistra has aided him with advice, eventually helping the two of them become a couple, as her role as a Heartwarder demands. Kashir disappeared months ago in serach for Dawn, who is also missing. Kirisyar Clark: Cecilia’s love interest for thirty years, this half-elven woman is as beautiful as her lover. Like Cecilia, she is caring, giving and very hedonistic, although her patronage lies with the Lady Lliira. Known as “Kris” to her friends, her skills lay within her bloodline, which contains the eldritch abilities of a warlock. Malistra was as close to Kris as Cecilia, though she has not seen Kris in many months, assuming she and Cecilia moved on. It should be noted that Malistra has spent time around almost a dozen different fey creatures, including mermaids, sylphs and dryads. These creatures have dwelled on the temple grounds of the House of Firehair for centuries, and thus she is comfortable around most fey creatures. ''Religion The following listed faiths are one’s that play a significant role in Malistra’s life, for good or for ill. Sune: As a Favored Soul of Sune, she is naturally wholly in Sune’s embrace, even more so than her clerics. She strives to be the best she can be, focusing on spreading Sune’s faith to others, and being worthy of the gifts her goddess has given her. Sharess: The Lady of Lust serves Sune, and thus Malistra prays to Sharess once a day out of respect Besides Sune, Sharess is the next goddess that has Malistra’s faith, and she knows many of her tenants, thanks to her childhood friend Corine Halin. Lliira: Liira also serves Sune, but her portfolio concerns the feeling of joy. Malistra pays Llirra homage on a daily basis as well, to honor Sune as much as her servitor. She has become more active in the knowledge of Lliira’s faith, thanks to her romantic relationship with Sheighley. Selune: Malistra has much respect for the Moonmaiden, who helps to empower women all over Toril. She also once served Sune, and this makes her doubly worthy of respect. Eilistraee: Two of her closest friends worship the good aligned drow goddess, and thus Malistra has a strong respect for this strange and benevolent deity. Orcus: The reason for her arrival in the Moonsea has been this vile demon’s presence, and that of his followers. Her celestial blood particularly rakes against Orcus and his works, the aasimar vowing to do what she can to defeat the terrible menace. ''Background Malistra entered the world in 1353, the Year of the Arch, daughter of Dorina and Hert Theron, nobles and clerics of Sune. Born and raised in The House of Firehair at the centre of Daerlun in Sembia, she knew a pampered, rich and religious lifestyle. From an early age, Malistra, her parents, and indeed, everyone in the House of Firehair knew she was special. Her hair was intense red, soft as calishite silk. Sunites consider red hair blessed by their goddess, and many considered hers as especially favored. It wasn’t until her early teenage years that her celestial and unique divine nature became apparent, a fact that both delighted the clergy of the temple, and kept them in awe. Malistra always knew she was destined to become a priestess of Lady Firehair, and was aware of her family’s distant celestial origins, though she never dreamed of both the honor…and responsibility, that was bestowed upon her. These celestial origins came from the Theron family’s early days in Sembia. They had always been an important part of The House of Firehair. Indeed, the creation of the temple itself had prompted the creation of the city of Daerlun, and the Theron’s were one of the family’s who helped build the House. During these early days, a sturdy stone wall was built around the temple grounds, to protect against orc invaders and other local monsters. To assist in these battles, the Heartwarder Ellebe Theron used her divine power to summon forth Kalan, a Movanic Deva that served Lady Firehair. Together, and along with the other clerics of the fledgling temple, they fought back the monster hordes encroaching on the territory, and made the area safe for not only the temple to be finished, but for others to settle around it, and become modern day Daerlun. Ellebe was then near her thirtieth summer, and as The House of Firehair was completed, she and Kalan fell in love. Their union produced Darman, a half-celestial of grace and beauty. As he grew, Darman took a wife among the House, and thus the line continued for a few generations, until the celestial properties went dormant. Then, when Malistra was born, it resurfaced, and Kalan returned to Toril, to meet his celestial descendant. Kalan visited Malistra as often as his duties in Brightwater, as well as across the planes, would allow. Roughly, he visited his granddaughter every six years. From him, Malistra learned how to speak Celestial, as well as received insight into the divine power she held within her soul. He was always cryptic, but gentle about the latter, never revealing the exact origins or reasons for her gift, but encouraging her how to cast her spells, and what it meant to carry such divine responsibility. Naturally, this special attention, even in a grand temple that was staffed by such strange creatures as Mermaids and Dryads, drew admiration, envy and jealousy from others in the church. Sune, being a good and benevolent deity, ensured that the negative feelings were never acted upon, but rather superficial. As she grew, she began to resemble Sune herself, with her striking red hair, heart-shaped face, beautifully curved body, and rich, charming voice. In between Kalan’s infrequent visits, Malistra’s tutelage was undertaken by many of the temple’s clergy, including the High Priestess Thauna Maskalar. Thauna took great pride in having someone so touched by her deity in her temple, and spent much time guiding the young priestess. Most others in the temple were pleased to include a special and blessed personification of their goddess. She was instructed in all elements of Sunite training and dogma, including art, music, cooking, cosmetics, etiquette, dance, fashion, manners, the varied meanings of love, passion, and even sex. Malistra spent most of her time within the large temple grounds, interacting with members of the clergy, lay worshippers, and even the dryads and mermaids present in the glade. As she became older, Malistra began visiting the city around House of Firehair in earnest. Thanks to the influence of intermarrying between citizens of Cormyr and the city, most of Daerlun’s citizens combined that country’s friendly demeanor with Sembian business sense. Unlike many others of the temple, Malistra became more interested in exploring outside of its walls, the desire to help others. Although Sunites are not uncompassionate, most tend to look after themselves before others, a feature that was at odds with her celestial nature. Through this kindness, Malistra made many contacts and friends among the merchants of Daerlun, and from them she learned the value of gold, and how to make it. She also made friends with adventurers in the city, and joined two different companies on exploring the countryside, where her healing and divine blessings were a great boon to her companions. Yet, most of her time was spent at the House, and catering to the wealthy merchant lay worshippers who frequented its grounds, and attending to her priestly duties, which were often blurred. She had many relationships, with merchants or other members of the clergy, all of them producing feelings of love. Yet, not all these loving relationships physical love, for Sunites encompass love in friendship, companionship, similarities, and other benign feelings. Love can exist without it being a permanent bond, or the crossing of certain lines. Of course, Malistra preferred to follow Sune’s dogma most often when it comes to passion, desire and romance. She craved the physical sensations physical love could bring, and spent much time exploring these feelings. Such feelings were most often shared with other women, though men also played a role in her romantic liaisons. One of her most memorable relationships was with Corin Halin, a similarly-aged priestess of Sharess, a friend since her childhood. Corin nominally dwelled within Daerlun’s shrine to her lusty goddess, but since Sune and Sharess are allies, she spent much time in the House of Firehair with Malistra. They spent many years together as best friends and lovers. However, because of Corin’s Sharessan following, Malistra knew she would never be her permanent love, so the aasimar accepted the relationship for its close friendship and romantic ties. Through Corin, she learned much about Sharess, as well as physical intimacy. Malistra’s life might have continued in this pattern of decadence, if it wasn’t for the divine calling Sune has placed upon her, and the celestial blood in her veins. The Moonsea region had always been a troubled area of Faerun, but the past year had seen many trials and tribulations for the native cities. Most recently, word spread like wildfire that Orcus, Demon Prince of the Undead, had been called to the material plane there, and hundreds of lives had been lost, undead wandering the trade routes and cities, slaughtering at will. The temple of Sune near the city of Yulash had also been hit, and Malistra had then decided her skills of healing and faith would be needed to help the people’s, though her celestial blood enraged her with the presence of demons and undead. Yet, perhaps more profound was her inner calling. She felt Sune’s hand upon her shoulder, telling her she would be needed there. With trepidation, but also resolution, the young, beautiful priestess bought passage on a merchant caravan, heading to Yulash. ''Important Items Malistra has many items she has collected and used over the years, and her current list of important items are listed below. Sune’s Light: This whip is a potent symbol of the faith of Lady Firehair. As much a work of art as a weapon, it was originally wielded by Halia, High Priestess of the Sunite temple near Yulash, it was recently recovered from the ruins by Malistra during an expedition she launched to return such items. The whip is beautifully crafted from golden threads, and the symbol of Sune is imprinted around the soft handle. Charged with divine energy that glows gold thanks to the threads, only a Heartwarder of Sune can wield the whip properly, which does holy damage to any foe it strikes. Malistra keeps the whip on her belt at all times, and can be seen holding the hilt during prayers or other religious times. Lyre of Beauty: A golden, gem-studded lyre, this gorgeous musical instrument was recovered along with Sune’s Light and Malistra’s holy symbol from the ruins of the Sunite temple in Yulash. Although non-magical, the lyre is breath-takingly beautiful and makes perfect notes when played. Indeed, it never seems to lose its golden luster, constantly remaining bright and polished. Malistra is adept with the instrument, but her lack of proper bardic training shows through when she plays it. Holy Symbol of Sune: Found within the ruins of the Sunite temple in Yulash, this holy symbol was once worn by Halia, not too far from where the priestess’ whip, Sune’s Light was found. Although non-magical, the symbol is an expensive work of art, the hair of Sune crafted from countless, custom-cut rubies, the eyes small emeralds and the face itself white diamonds. Malistra always wears this symbol around her neck. Adamantine Breastplate +2: Crafted by her friend and Paladin of Tyr, Kashir Brathand, this breastplate has been further modified with magic to be less cumbersome to wear. Malistra has modified its base design to suit her own purposes, the armor being as beautiful and revealing as it is protective. Magical Ruby: Given as a gift by her friend Cecilia Evens, this extremely potent gem is the most powerful item Malistra owns. The ruby on its own, without the magic, is completely flawless and prestine; with the magic, it is doubly so as well as destructive. Once per day, the gem can unleash a supernatural storm of meteors which cause tremendous damage to all foes (and allies alike) around her. Sune herself favors rubies, and this has also made it an item Malistra treasures. At first, Cecilia tied the gem into the back of her hair, as Sune herself is known to wear rubies in her wild red hair, but Malistra has since attached it to the holy symbol around her neck, where it is easier to grasp and to avoid theives. Cloak of Protection +3: Although this cloak was simply bought from a merchant in Fellhurst, the significance it has to Malistra is in the symbol of Sune etched into the cloak. Malistra sewed it in herself, spending several days of work to represent her goddess perfectly. The symbol, along with the cloak's base protection, assures the priestess that Sune is always watching over her. Malistra only takes off the cloak when she's at rest; otherwise, she wears it with her armor as well as regular clothing. The Spiteful Imp +1: Malistra found this useful shield on the body of a dead adventurer on the mountains above Mistriven. At first she was disturbed by the image of an imp's face carved into the centre of the shield, but she was able to look past this once the shield's usefulness became apparent. If she is struck by an attack, ranged or melee, the imp unleashes a bolt of magic upon the foe, causing a small amount of damage. The priestess favours this, since any additional help in combat is more than welcome to her, since this is not her main strength. Belt of Hill Giant Strength +3: This powerful belt was found on the body of the same unforunate adventurer Malistra found The Spiteful Imp on. Wearing it gives her a boost to her strength, which is highly sought after by the priestess due to the weakness she has in this attribute. Chaos Diamond: This rare, potent blue diamond is about the size of Malistra's palm. Gifted to her by her friend Hitomi (who found it on her travels), the priestess believes this gem originated on the Plane of Limbo. Like chaos itself, the gem is capable of many different spells from different schools, arcane and divine. It can cast Mage Armor once a day, Confusion with two charges, magic circle against alignment with two charges or word of faith with five charges. Malistra generally keeps the gem in one of her utility pouches for easy access. Mirror of Enchantment: A gold and silver-rimmed hand mirror, this magical item is capable of casting several different spells, including cloud of bewilderment once a day, confusion once a day and entanglement three times a day. Because all of these spells are area spells, Malistra does not use this mirror often, since she does not wish to risk affecting her allies. When she does use it, however, it is often to great effect. Gem collection: Malistra, as a priestess of Sune, collects all manner of beautiful objects. Currently, her most extensive collection is that of gems. She generally keeps only the rarest, most beautiful speciemens, those that are flawless, magical or carved, but many "fine" gems (those with only a few flaws) have made it past her discremanating tastes. She has a particularly soft spot for rubies, Sune's favored gem. ''Goals Malistra has a number of desires in life, some of which are religious, others that are more personal. Malistra’s goals and desires are mostly straightforward, mirroring her goddess’ tenants. She wishes to spread her goddess’ will and faith to those she encounters, by being a matchmaker or teacher to those in need of her skills, as well as the daily acts of love she gives to others. Regionally, she hopes to stem the tide of evil, undead and fiends from plaguing the Moonsea. She knows she can’t do this alone, and thus looks for allies to defeat Orcus and his underlings. Perhaps a loftier goal includes restoring the beauty and love of the land to the Moonsea, after Orcus’ defeat. The region, even before the demons arrived, has been the staple of evil tyrants and vile gods, concepts such as love being thought of a weakness, rather than strength. It was her hope that she could bring the love of Lady Firehair to the region by founding a stronger temple to Sune. Unfortunately, her efforts to create such have met with failure at this time. For now, she has taken up residence in the “Ye Olde Tavern” in Mistriven, and spends some of her time assisting the Tymoran temple in the town. The aasimar is also curious about her celestial heritage, and how she might explore the igniting of this blood, becoming a half-celestial. She doesn’t know if this is possible, but wants to find out. ''Accomplishments The aasimar came to the Moonsea region to help in the battle against Orcus and his minions. However, the help she has provided has largely been healing, preserving as much beauty of the region as she can, and to bring faith in love and beauty back to the oppressed people of the Moonsea. She has succeeded in this task, for she has made numerous people happy and healed even more from the depredations of the undead. Malistra sees this as the most important task she can assist with, for she is not a warrior, nor is her faith the combative kind. This has lead to her martial assistance being few and far between. Yet, she has been involved in several important events that have saved others. Shards of Power: Along with a large number of adventurers, Malistra traveled to a bastion of the lich Zhengy's domain, defeating a powerful creature under the lich's control. She and a few others obtained shard of incredible power from the creature's destruction. The shard in Malistra's possession is one which has properties from the elemental plane of air. The aasimar has yet to use the shard, unsure if it is ultimately a tool of Zhengyi's. Coastal Worms: Malistra ventured with her friend Nica Witchblade and two elves to assist coastal fisherman who had not sent their fish to Yulash in quite some time. After a length of exploring, the adventurers found the villagers in a strange mental state. Malistra's sharp eye caught movement within their food; red worms which the aasimar detected an evil aura. Several undead appeared from the houses, hidden by the villagers who attacked the group. Once defeated, the villagers ran further along the coast, where the group tracked them to a disturbing ship of bone, where a Thrall of Orcus awaited them. After listening to him speak to the villagers, they deterimined the worms were some kind of mind-controling parasite. The group defeated the thrall, and once dead, the villagers regained their senses. The desperately needed shipment of fish was brought to Yulash, but Malistra warned the reciver to check the fish for the strange worms. The Fall of Hillsfar: Malistra ventured with Cerin Te'les, Cadius Eldanesh, Dawn Darkmoon, May Rift and a few others to investigate rumors of an undead attack on Hillsfar. They traveled through Maiden’s Loss and encountered living bandits still raiding the Bowshaft Way. One was captured, who told them that Hillsfar was indeed besieged by an army of the dead. After sparing his life, the group continued on, where they found sporatic groups of undead. Most were easily defeated, but the mists hung heavily in the air. After an investigation, getting closer to the city, the group made an a horrible discovery: most of the undead killed were actually Hillsfarian soldiers and citizens. Through deduction and magic, it was found an incredibly powerful illusion was brought with the mists; people looked and sounded like undead to one another, which resulted in the city killing itself. Then, through the necromantic magic of Orcus and his champion Zhengyi, the dead raised and added their might to Orcus’ forces, without a single undead lost in claiming the city. During the latter half of the investigation, Malistra was knocked unconscious by a powerful undead mummy, but she was restored to health by Wylin Maidenshealer before returning to Yulash. These horrible events have served to harden the priestess and make her realize that assisting the effort with morale isn’t enough: more must be done directly against Orcus and his forces. ''Class Descriptions Favored Soul Mortals who perform great services to deities, devoting their lives and work to the cause of their god or goddess, sometimes become the Chosen of that deity. Mystra's Chosen -- the seven sisters, Elminster, and others in the past -- are the most well known, but many other deities have Chosen worshipers. The Rotting Man, the hideous blightlord who corrupts and rots the Rawlinswood, is the Chosen of Talona. While some Chosen come into their status because of deeds and service, others come into the world with their deity's favor. These Chosen are known as Favored Souls, infants born as physical manifestations of a deity's power on Faerûn. Being born a favored soul has both advantages and disadvantages. Like a cleric, a favored soul has access to her god's divine magic. Unlike a cleric, however, the magic of a favored soul is natural. As such, it is unlikely to be denied by her god. Because favored souls do not need to pray for their spells, deities don't need to approve or disapprove each and every incantation. This and the many divine powers of a favored soul make members of the class quite powerful. Despite these powers, favored souls are often hindered by a sense of inescapable destiny that surrounds their births. They didn't choose their paths and may not want anything to do with their religion. In this way, the powers of a favored soul can be a burden rather than a blessing. Most Faerûnian deities have at least a few favored souls in their service. Some choose to have only one at any given time, but others spread out their favored souls among the lands in their worship. Rarely is there more than one favored soul in a given region, unless it's highly populated. Because they are often seen as direct signs from their god, favored souls rarely lead normal lives. The reason there are so few is because they create ripples in their travels, affecting everything they touch with their god's divine power. Favored Souls are free agents of their deities, unfettered by the strictures of a clerical hierarchy. They often wander from place to place, wielding the power of their deity to advance the causes they deem worthy in the god’s eyes, or else choose a great crusade against that which offends the deity, requiring a lifelong commitment and unswerving purpose. Where the cleric comes to his power through study and discipline, favored souls are the recipient of a great gift. How they wield the divine power burning in their heart is up to them. Favored Souls are welcomed by their churches but treated as unusual and are sometimes misunderstood. They are emissaries of their deities and outside of the church’s command structure-respected mystics not requiring the support normally crucial to a priest’s success. This makes them sometimes revered and sometimes envied by their cleric cousins. While favored souls are occasionally disrespected for their perceived lack of discipline, devout worshippers know that they are a powerful message from, and indeed a living manifestation of their deities. Heartwarder Sune encourage beauty, passion and love wherever they may be found. Heartwarders are aesthetes and hedonists who actively seek out pleasure and beauty in all things and who nurture the creation of beautiful objects. Heartwarders are typically found in large cities in the company of the cultural elite. Most are active patrons of the arts, and all play the role of matchmaker for persons in all levels of society. Many are employed as artists, crafters, performers or instructors. Those who teach instruct in such varied subjects such as art, choral music, cosmetics, dance, deportment, etiquette, fashion, handiwork, instrumental music and manners. A few travel the world to promote beauty and love, and adventure in the manner of Sunite clerics. ''OOC Information Information Disclaimer The above information is for the fun and enjoyment of the players of the server. Information listed here cannot be used as knowledge in game. The only exception to this is if a player character finds out about such information legally while in character, in game. DM Suggestions DM’s are welcome to use the above information in quests or events, but are asked not to alter the background or history of the character, except as related in the plot ideas listed below. Plot Ideas Celestial Origins: Although Malistra believes, as does her family, her bloodline comes from the Movanic Deva Kalan, her close resemblance to Sune could mean she is instead a far descendant of Sune herself, from one of her many romantic dalliances across the ages. Such a fact would mean Kalan has purposely hidden this from her. This would mark her as more special then she currently is, but would make a very interesting plot development. Celestial Advancement: Malistra wants to investigate her celestial blood, and see how she may take on more celestial traits, such as feathered wings or spell-like abilities. Unless the above “Celestial Origins” would also be used, she would change somewhat to represent an movanic deva. Category:PC